Invader Sar Meets Earth
by Cheshire Cat
Summary: The Title says it all!! This is all I have at teh moment but if you have any suggestions put them in your review!!


Invader Sar  
  
  
A/N This is only an introductory chapter….. It's got the basic things that were in The Nightmare Begins from Invader Zim, my fave show but it's a little different in ways….Please review!!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Zimm….So on so on……I own invader sar and YIP though!!   
  
  
" YIP!!! Wake up!! We're here!!" I yelled at my little SIR, who was sitting next to me in my Vootrunner.   
  
"Huh? Wha? Hey, What's that? It's pretty!!" Said YIP. We both stared for a moment at the blue-ish green planet below us. I took out my map which the tallest had given me.   
  
"hmmm, this doesn't look like Blorch, but I guess it's close enough."   
  
I put the map away and began to zoom lower towards the planet's surface. The place looked peaceful, and I wondered why the tallest didn't want to say it's name. I had automatically assumed it was Blorch, but I could be wrong. What place could be more fearsome than a planet that had carnivorus rats living on it anyway?  
  
I went even lower and saw the streets and houses that the inhabitants lived in.   
  
"There is no way this is Blorch." I said aloud, and YIP looked at me.   
  
" Then Why don't we turn around?" She asked  
  
" Because I didn't know if we were heading to Blorch anyway!! And If the tallest don't know about this planet, I could rule it myself!!"  
  
"Oh, can I help?'  
  
" That's why you were made!!"  
  
" I knew that."  
  
I shook my head at the robot and looked for a place to set up my house. I spotted an empty lot and decided it was a good place to land. The homes all around me had their lights off, and they couldn't notice me in the pitch blackness.   
  
Carefully, I landed the Vootrunner, but it made a large amount of noise anyway. I leaped out and started the diguise system. Without looking at the costume I picked, I pressed the select button and waited. Without warning, the pods on either side of me began to close quickly. I was so startled I yelled and jumped out of the way.   
  
The pods snapped together and made an egg shape.   
  
"umm, weren't you supposed to stay in there?" asked YIP.  
  
I just gave her a look that clearly ment, BE QUIET!!!!!!  
  
" Just a thought."  
  
The pods opened again and I saw a pair of green contact lenses and a short brown wig on the ground.   
  
" Human costume complete" Said the computer " Maybe you should stay in the pods next time"  
  
" Be quiet." I snapped and looked at the costume. " Maybe I should have looked at the costume I picked."   
  
" No kidding." Said YIP after watching me put on the costume. " My turn!"  
  
I put her inbetween the pods and selected a black cat costume. The pods closed and YIP came bouncing out. Her costume was better than mine but still didn't look much like what I picked.   
  
"Now I'll make the house." I said and drew a picture of our house, mostly based on the one across the street. I added a fence and a tree for an added touch.   
  
I placed the draw pad on the ground and watched it drill into the ground. Then a few seconds later a short green house(Why green? I wanted blue L) came out of the ground. Then the fence and tree came out and a few blue lawn flamingoes.   
  
" Where did those come from?' I asked the world in general.   
  
I didn't wait for the world to answer and walked into the house with YIP skipping behind me.   
  
" WE HAVE A TV!!!!" Screamed YIP as soon as she entered the house. She turned the set on and marveled at the odd shows with what I supposed were the 'humans' in it. I watched for a moment as YIP ate chocolate cookies and stared at the screen. I turned to go to the lab when I suddenly spun around again.  
  
" Where did you get those cookies YIP?' I asked.  
  
"huh?" Answered YIP, not taking her eyes off the screen  
  
"Nevermind" And I walked off to my lab"  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I'm going to put Dib in the next Chapter, sorry about the total elimination of Zim, but what can I say? Any suggestions are appreciated!!!  
  
  
Review!!!!!  
  



End file.
